


Watching in Slow Motion

by Mackaley



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Breathplay, Choking, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Established Relationship, F/F, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Kissing, Outdoor Sex, Smut, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackaley/pseuds/Mackaley
Summary: She moves Crowley’s hands from where they’re cradling her head and slips them lower so they’re draped loosely across her neck. She looks up at Crowley imploringly. Crowley grazes her fingers across Aziraphale’s throat, meeting her gaze, her own eyes wide and golden and hungry.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 74





	Watching in Slow Motion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [green_grin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_grin/gifts).



> This is a gift for my wonderful friend Grin! She wanted some Wives and some breathplay, so how could I refuse? I'm so glad you loved this fic ♥
> 
> She also drew this [beautiful accompaniment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698495) piece, so make sure to check that out and give it a kudos as well!

Aziraphale has never been an outdoors-type. She appreciates the miracle of God’s creation, of the flora and fauna that populate the Earth; however, she also greatly appreciates humanity’s creation of _buildings_. It was truly one of their best, followed closely by central heating and cooling. She enjoys strolls through the park or along the beach with Crowley, but in the end she is always happy to return to their home and sit inside with her books and her cocoa and her demon curled up beside her.

Though she thinks she might be coming around to it, stretched out bare on the soft grass of the private oasis Crowley built for them in their back garden.

She stretches her arms out wide and feels the blades of grass tickling her fingertips and providing a cushion for her back. The sunlight above dapples through the gently waving branches of pale pink apple blossoms, the sweet fragrance sweeping through the air and flooding her senses with every gentle breeze. The breeze, too, puckers her nipples with every pass and she feels herself grow wetter with anticipation as she waits for Crowley to return to her. 

Her eyes drift shut for a few moments until she hears the back door of the cottage open and peeks her eyes open to see Crowley swaying towards her, just as naked as she is, carrying a small basket of food. Crowley reaches her feet and gives her a hungry, appreciative once-over that makes Aziraphale preen and stretch out coyly. 

“If I’d come across you for the first time in the Garden like this, I don’t know if I would’ve been able to keep away for so long. I know you wanted nibbles, but it’s going to have to wait until after I ravish you.”

Aziraphale props herself up on her elbows and looks her over, at the points of her shoulders and the gentle ripple of ribs down her chest. Her broad palms and long fingers clutching the basket and the cock of her hips. She completes her pass and then looks back at Crowley’s smirk and raised eyebrow.

“Well, come ravish me then so I don’t get too peckish.” Aziraphale reaches her arm out and Crowley sets the basket down to take her hand and settles over Aziraphale’s thick thighs. The weight of her is comforting, familiar, and she never realizes how much she misses it until it’s gone. 

Crowley leans down and claims her lips with a soft smile. Aziraphale sighs into it and then gasps against her as Crowley’s nipples drag along her breasts. She wraps her arms around the demon’s narrow frame and runs her hands down her spine, feeling the mountains and valleys of her too-many vertebrae. Her very own serpent in the garden. 

Aziraphale squirms under the attention she’s receiving from Crowley’s mouth, at the slow stroke of tongues, the quick bites to a plump bottom lip. She’s almost quite forgotten why they’re here, is just lost in the sensation, when she jolts as Crowley’s fingers spread her labia and her hot cunt is exposed to the cool spring air. Her hips buck up into the touch as much as she can with Crowley pinning her thighs to the ground. 

“Mm, please, Crowley,” she gasps as Crowley lets up from the assault on her mouth and kisses down her jaw, under her double chin, and nibbles at her throat. She feels Crowley’s smile against her skin as Crowley’s fingers slip lower and tease just inside her folds, the sound of her slickness mingling with the rustle of the leaves overhead and the waves lapping at the shore in the distance. Aziraphale whimpers with a sharp exhale.

“No, not. Not that. The ah, matter we discussed earlier.” She moves Crowley’s hands from where they’re cradling her head and slips them lower so they’re draped loosely across her neck. She looks up at Crowley imploringly. Crowley grazes her fingers across Aziraphale’s throat, meeting her gaze, her own eyes wide and golden and hungry.

“You sure, angel? We can try this any time.”

Aziraphale reaches her hands up to circle Crowley’s wrists and squeezes them, feels the demon’s pulse points under her thumbs. 

“My lovely constrictor, yes. I know you were just as eager to try.” She drops her voice and squeezes Crowley’s wrists tighter. “Maybe even if we both enjoy this, next time we can make it a bit more exciting. I could have a very wicked snake capture me and wrap herself around my body and _squeeze_ as I try to escape--” 

Crowley’s hips jerk forward and she twists her wrists to break Aziraphale’s hold on them. “Fucking Christ,” she mutters. “We will talk about this after. Are you ready?”

Aziraphale tilts her chin up to expose her neck in answer, feeling very much like willing prey even if Crowley isn’t in her serpent form. 

Crowley drags her fingertips down Aziraphale’s throat and she can feel her heartbeat pulse in her ears. Crowley smoothes her palms out and runs her hands in broad strokes along Aziraphale’s shoulders. She strokes down her arms and then comes back to her sternum, rubs along her ribs and her breasts, gives a cheeky pinch to a nipple that goes directly to Aziraphale’s clit. She swats at the demon’s arm.

“Crowley,” she pouts.

Crowley doesn’t say anything, just quirks her lips and runs her hands back up her breastbone and settles them gently on her neck. She strokes her thumbs at the pulsing veins beneath her grip and Aziraphale swallows in nervous excitement at the touch. 

Crowley adjusts her position on Aziraphale’s torso and cradles the side of her neck with her long, elegant fingers. Her thumbs settle low, one on either side of her windpipe, and her brow furrows in concentration as she makes minute adjustments and makes sure her hands are positioned correctly. Aziraphale adores her. 

Finally Crowley seems satisfied with her hand placement and looks at Aziraphale. They smile at each other.

“Are you ready? Remember your signal?”

Aziraphale places her hands on Crowley’s thighs and pats them twice. “And if I break eye contact, you’ll stop.” 

“Good, angel. Also remember that you don’t actually need oxygen. Okay. Here we go.”

It’s a gentle pressure at first, just a bit uncomfortable as she reflexively tries to swallow and her throat tightens. Then Crowley leans her weight forward in increments, pressing down harder. Aziraphale’s eyes water and though Crowley isn’t really blocking her air flow, her corporation feels like it needs a deep gulp of air, but she can only breathe shallowly.

Her vision just starts to blur when Crowley lets up, keeping her hands on her neck but applying no force. A wave of endorphins floods through Aziraphale’s body and she laughs at the sensation and digs her nails into Crowley’s thighs happily. Her focus returns and she can see Crowley looking her over with nervous anticipation written on her face. 

“How did that feel?” Crowley asks. 

“ _Lovely_ ,” Aziraphale breathes. “Was that okay for you?” 

“Yup. Bit more than okay. Really turned on right now, actually.” 

Aziraphale grins. “I think just once more, a bit more pressure and longer, and then I’m ready for the next bits.”

“The next bit where I get an angel off while choking her.”

Aziraphale pinches her thigh and Crowley yelps. “Must you be so crass?”

Crowley shrugs. “Just calling it like I see it. Demon of the year, me, for this one.” Aziraphale pinches her again and Crowley scowls. “Ready?”

Aziraphale nods and involuntarily takes a deep breath.

Crowley’s fingers flex around her throat and she presses down harder than she did the first time. The tightness in Aziraphale’s throat and the tears in her eyes come sooner than before, and she stays focused on the way Crowley is looking at her, somehow gentle and possessive at the same time. Her vision becomes fuzzy around the edges, the apple blossoms overhead swaying slowly and shifting out of focus. She fights against the rising panic of her body as she reminds herself that she’s in control of the situation, that her brain does not inherently need the oxygen to survive. 

She is lightheaded and giddy and when she taps Crowley’s thighs twice, Crowley immediately lets off and her hands come up to cradle Aziraphale’s cheeks. The sudden rush of blood and oxygen to her head has her gasping a deep lungful of crisp, fresh air. Adrenaline and endorphins rush through her and she feels her cunt throb with it and she can feel the brush of every blade of grass on her skin lighting up her nerves. She laughs again and grabs Crowley’s hand, presses a kiss to her palm. Crowley is looking at her with such affection.

“ _Darling_ ,” Aziraphale breathes. “Please touch me. I’m ready.”

Crowley leans forward to kiss her soundly and then gets back in position, one hand at Aziraphale’s throat in the same place as before, and reaches behind her to rub slowly at Aziraphale’s clit, fingers gliding easily through the slick that’s gathered. 

“Signal when you’re about to come, yeah?”

Aziraphale hums and nods at Crowley to continue, maintaining eye contact with her love. 

The sensation is lessened slightly with only one of Crowley’s hands at her throat, but she still floats in that dizzy, dreamy space as Crowley repeatedly applies and then releases pressure to her neck. A warm rush comes in waves as she is deprived of and then granted blood flow and oxygen, and as Crowley’s fingers quicken in tight circles on her clit. 

Aziraphale climbs higher and higher at the twin sensations, her body and nerves tingling and her chest heaving until she feels just on the precipice of her climax. She pats at Crowley’s thighs in quick succession and Crowley releases her grip and rubs harder at Aziraphale’s clit.

She gasps and cries out as the orgasm bursts through her, intense and explosive and coating Crowley’s fingers as she clenches her thighs around Crowley’s hand. Her fingers dig into Crowley’s thigh and she keens as the orgasm rolls in powerful waves through her until she finally feels a bone-deep relaxation settle into her limbs.

Crowley’s fingers continue to pet at her labia softly and Aziraphale lifts her neck to give her a blissed out smile.

“Oh Crowley, you really do take my breath away.” She raises her eyebrows and grins lazily, and Crowley rolls her eyes so hard her neck and upper body follow the motion.

“Terrible, _terrible_ joke. Absolutely appalling. Killed the mood, you did.”

Aziraphale gives an exaggerated pout and moves her hand from Crowley’s thigh to brush against her wet cunt. Crowley groans and grinds her hips down along Aziraphale’s fingers.

“That’s unfortunate. I suppose you don’t want to sit this on my face, then?”

Crowley snatches her hands and leans forward, using her weight to pin Aziraphale’s wrists to the ground. 

“Now, now. Let’s not be too hasty. You said you were peckish, remember?”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Apple Blossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698495) by [green_grin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_grin/pseuds/green_grin)




End file.
